Little Secret
by MindStorm88
Summary: Draco catches Harry spying on him while his hones his peculiar talent and agonizes about it.rated M for language


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...

**Wanrings**: Swearing and general fluff! Guess this would be sort of a Lemon!

**AN: I got a beta!! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Little Secret**

_He _saw _me! That hero faced Gryffindor! He saw me! If I ever show my face—I can't ever show my face now that he _knows_! How can this be happening! How was I so utterly careless that he _saw_ me! I should have put more spells, more something. I'm RUINED!_

I peeked in the common room everyone had already gone out to breakfast. Thank God. I narrowed my eyes. _He knows. How can this be! If he tells just one person, it will be around the school in a matter of time. I can't let that happen. I have to stop him. Somehow. Damn it! Unless he hasn't told anyone. Him spying on me? What are the odds he would see me…No—He'd just make me a laughing stock. Good for nothing Gryffindor..._

With practiced ease, I came out into the open corridor, no whispers. Nothing. See it would have been better if another Slytherin saw; I could scare them easily into not telling anyone. But Potter. Damn that boy! He's not easily scared. _But he saw! Ankle warmers, legging—the whole shebang!_ I cursed my bad luck repeatedly, cautiously making it down to the great hall, readying myself for…everything. Curses, catcalls, or just plain insults. The doors were wide open, everyone was eating, and I could see the space left for me at the Slytherin table by Crabbe and Goyle. As I stepped into the great hall, I held my breath—

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I stared in amazement as everyone went on as if life was alright. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Jade eyes staring. Just staring. I exhaled slowly and smirked sauntering off to my seat. He hadn't told. He would have regretted if he did. And did I see a blush on Potters face? I felt Pansy's hand on my thigh and leaned in whispering something in her ear that would cause her face to flush. I only received a scowl from Potter and he quit staring. He hadn't told. The wonderment at this news made my day. I ate my breakfast quite peacefully, but a sudden loud guffaw from the Gryffindor table made me turn my head their way. He _TOLD_! None of them looked my direction. I have to stop scaring myself like this! He's not that stupid is he? But he still does know. He could tell at any moment. I stabbed my potato angrily. He had better not tell…

Agonizing throughout the day really was a painful event. I would stare him down but end up running into something like a pillar while he turned away. _Damn you Potter! It's all your fucking fault! He didn't need to be sneaking a round the school…Out of all the people why did _he_ have to know! Of course, it was the one night I decide to practice in the Room of Requirement. _I knew Potter had been fond of it, but I never dreamed of him seeing me!

No one stared, no one knew, except _him_. I couldn't help but watch him through half-lidded eyes during Potions. He stared an awful lot I noticed. Was he looking at my _ass_? No, he was just staring, as usual. Why was he staring at me? I should be more worried about him telling people then him worrying about me! Maybe he thinks I'm planning something rather sinister. I should. I really should. It's really tempting. Unfortunately, with my luck, _I'll_ be the one caught. Damn you Potter!

He doesn't talk to Weasley and Granger all through the class; he looks at me several times. _Several times_. What, he thinks I'm going to talk to him? I throw the usual nasty insult about him and Weasel Bee, The Weasel Bee turns blood red in the face but Potty stops him. And the Mudlblood with her clever comments. _And he still knows_! Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just leave me alone, stop staring at me. Stop knowing about…_that_. Snape sweeps through the class, glaring at Potter. Good! Then praising me. As usual. Even Snape doesn't know. And Snape knows practically everything about me. I leave his class late. _Please be gone, please be gone_! Someone's waiting for me outside the door. Damn.

"What do you want _Potty_." I say to him as snidely as I possibly could. My mind explodes with possible answer he might give me, _maybe an insult in return? Something along the lines of 'I hate you, go to hell?'_ I wish he did say that, it would make this so much easier.

"I...er…didn't mean to intrude on you…the other day…so…sorry…" He mumbles not looking at me. _Did he just apologize! Potter apologize, I don't need his apologize! The bastard, who does he think he is! It doesn't count because he still knows my secret! This is my best chance to really shut him up…what can I do? Curses, curses…so many! How can I possibly make it look like an accident…?_

"…you're g-good." The words stumble out of his mouth. I lift my lip in a sneer, (tuning in to what he was saying finally). Surprise went through my system like a livewire. _"You're good?" !_

"You'll pay for that free show." I reply acidly. I see a blush light his face and am shocked. So. _This is new. But he still knows my secret. And I think I know his._ I walk away, no, I sauntered away. I think he stared at my ass too. _Shouldn't I have a big Problem with that? Harry bloody Potter, staring at my ass, knowing my inner darkest secret, and the staring at my ass. Not that I'm complaining, he has a fine one too. Very fine…_What the Hell am I_ **SAYING**_ Calming breath, I can't think about that any more. Let me just finish off the rest of my day, onto a quick lunch, study time and then Arithmancy. With no Potter. Thank God. _He told me I was good. Good-good? Good-great? Good-awesome? Good- ok? Hopefully Good as in awesome. Amazing, breathtaking._ I felt my lips twitch upward in a smile—smirk! No Smiling! I spent my study time in my room, practicing. This secret was going to be just that, a secret. Problem, Potter still knew.

I've never performed for anyone. Maybe I needed a crowd. But…I just remember seeing jade eye wide with amazement, flushed cheeks and he fled the moment I stopped. In secret, I danced. It was an art. Purely art of the body. Elegant, perfection. My mother always wished I learn, and I did, for her at least. My father would disapprove. Ballet; he hated it. I learned to love it, just because he hated it. I stopped mid move knowing the study period was almost over and pointed the wand at the music box. It stopped playing.

Dumbledore is talking again. I ignore him most of them time, it's all trivial anyway.

"…And there has been a request by some for this year to hold a talent show, magical and non-magical." I cocked my head up at the mention of a talent show. _Who in there right mind would…_My eyes only graze past the Gryffindor table and there he is. Staring at me. It was him, wasn't it! Pansy asks if she should do a solo. I replied nastily about her voice. I was too angry to do otherwise. How dare he! Before Magical creatures, I'll have a word with him. Before magical creatures. I curse under my breath as I see him approaching. Hiding behind a rock, he's surrounded by Granger and Weasel (as usual). _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. How was I going to…_I watch as Harry urges the others to keep going. He must have spotted me from behind the rock. I'd better learn to do a better job of hiding myself for next time. Next time! What next time!

"You should enter." Was the first thing he says to me.

"Enter? Are you bloody crazy! You're not even supposed to know!" I replied angrily. He blushes again. Man, this has got to stop!

"I…couldn't help but stare." He murmurs. I stop in mid yell.

"What did you say?" I ask softly I knew exactly what he said. I just wanted to hear it again. To know I even have the boy-who–lived seduced would be a golden stare on my sleeve. He repeats himself with a darker flush of color.

"Bet you couldn't. No one can resist me." I reply off handedly. His face gets angry and he snarls something like: "I knew you'd never change." It actually hurt. Man, he did have a fine ass. No obsessions here! Working on Problem number one: He knows my secret! He storms away and I stare after him, ass, nice. I shake myself mentally. Problem number one. Problem number one! Care of Magical Creatures was always a drag but today was _especially_ fun. Note the sarcasm. I twiddled with my wand while the Oaf Hag rid stuttered through explanation. I was so Bored!

"Are you going to enter Draco dear?" Pansy simpers in my ear. I'm brought out of my thoughts.

"With what?" I ask too quickly, Potter looks at me intently. Go away with those big jade eyes—I want to scream at him. He tilts his head, licks his bottom lip, and then turns away. Bastard.

"Draco?' I whirl on her, then smiled gently.

"Perhaps."

"What are you going to do if you do enter?" She asks in an excited whisper.

"You'll see." Oh man, what was I thinking! If I do this then the whole school will know. Stupid Potter. It's your entire fault! I blame him for everything because if he hadn't been sneaking around then he would of never saw! Him and his Gryffindor tendencies. _Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. Ass. Nice ass._ Now I'm staring. Shit. Crabbe or Goyle. Someone _please_ distract me! I over heard Potter and that Weasel talking about doing a Wizards Duel, the dance. I've seen it done before. Never knew Potter could do it, even with that dumb Weasley. If he does that...I'll have to put myself in. I can't just let him win the show. Damn you Potter!

Three days. Auditions for the _talent show_. He still hasn't told anyone. I swear I'm going to have a hernia if he does. Every time I see him talking to any of his stupid friends, he's going to tell, I know it! But if he does, I can just go back at him. I know his secret. His Problemmore less. _Talent show_. I mock the name in my head. I get an owl. Potter. He wants to meet me. I toss the note in the fire and watch it burn. Dumbass. I wait for him in _the Room_. _The Room_ were it all started. He shows up a little late. I look at him disdainfully.

"You going to enter?" He asks, I note the way he stands, wand in his back pocket, relaxed but ready for any curse I could throw. I could trace every line on his body with my eyes.

"Why should I?" I sneer back at him. I see a range of reactions go across his face. He thought this would be _easy_.

"You're…excellent." He whispers with another blush.

"And how would you know how my skill compares with others?" I'm asking this softly, I don't know why, maybe a dangerous growl I should add in. Not sure. He's really looking me over. Checking me out? Well...I did the same to him when he came in.

"I don't know…you're just…really good. I can tell." Stutter, stutter, blush. _Potter_. I roll my eyes upward. He takes a step forward. I stand my ground. He mumbles something like: Can I kiss you? I ask if he can repeat himself, I didn't hear. Maybe I didn't hear correctly. He wants to _kiss_ me? _Who does he think he is!_ I find myself nodding. _Nodding! What am I…oh man._ He kisses me. Soft and nervous lips on my own. I've kissed plenty of people. This shouldn't be any different. But this was POTTER! The kiss gets harder. I pull back, my own face feels flushed, he looks away.

"What was that?" I scoff. He bites his bottom lip. I liked it. He liked it. Damn it.

"Sorry." That boy is always saying sorry!

"I'll do it." I find myself agreeing to this harebrained scheme of dancing in front of the whole entire school.

"Oh…I thought…" I don't let him finish. I want _those_ again, I find myself liking those lips, that face. Always liked his ass. I certainly know he likes mine. _I'm glad Potter saw me…wait…what am I saying...I shouldn't be glad…I…oh those lips again… _

**

* * *

**


End file.
